Twisted
by erm31323
Summary: Severus learns more than he ever wanted to know about he and Bellatrix's relationship during the first war. And now he would like nothing more than to forget again. SS/BL


**A/N - I have no explanation for this, just, challenges and completely weird plot bunnies. The title is also spot on as this entire thing is completely twisted and somewhat disturbing. Just to warn you.**

**Written for these HPFC challenges:**

**Jigsaw puzzle Challenge - Piece #17**

**Pairing God Challenge - Severus/Bellatrix**

**Dodge 'Em Brooms at the Hogwarts Fair - Prompt used - Word group: Through, by, behind, around, to.**

* * *

><p>Severus stood perusing the shelf of books in front of him. Over the years he had made his way through quite a bit of the Malfoy library, but there was always more to discover it seemed. He studied the spine of one large tome before he pulled it down and flipped through a few of the pages.<p>

Normally he would have left immediately after the meeting, but Narcissa had asked him to stay for supper. The Dark Lord had taken his leave immediately after the meeting and so Severus had agreed. He had no real desire to return to his shabby house and cook for himself.

He heard the telltale click of heels on the flagstone floor and flicked his eyes up briefly to register Bellatrix's presence. She had been spending most of her time at the Manor since the Dark Lord had taken up residence there. Rodolphus, unsurprisingly, spent as much time away from the place, and his wife, as he could.

"Severus," she purred. "Cissy told me you were staying for supper."

"Bellatrix," Severus greeted, shifting his gaze back to the book immediately after. She sashayed toward him and Severus held back the roll of his eyes by the slimmest of margins. She stopped when she stood directly in front of him and plucked the book from his hands. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I think I can entertain you much more thoroughly than a book," she said with a wicked smile, setting the book on a nearby shelf, leaning over slightly in an attempt to allow him to look down the front of her dress he suspected.

"Sorry to disappoint," Severus drawled. "But I prefer my women unattached. Not to mention sane." Bellatrix cackled. She walked behind him and drew her fingertips along his shoulders and over the nape of his neck. He had to force himself not to shiver.

"Now, now Sevvie, we both know that isn't true," she said coming to a stop in front of him. "The Mudblood certainly wasn't unattached and yet you pined for her. Did you _ache_ for her?" She reached down and palmed the front of his trousers. He took an involuntary step back as she laughed. She followed him, her face only inches from his, their bodies only a hairsbreadth apart.

"And I remember," she continued, her eyes heavy-lidded. "I remember how you used to watch me at meetings, your eyes filled with lust. Coveting yet another man's wife."

"I was young," Severus replied somewhat surprised that his voice was so even. "Young and ridiculously stupid." She rose up on tiptoe, grasping his arm to steady herself and brought her mouth to his ear.

"I saw you," she whispered. "Watching us. Watching me. Did you wish you were him? Did you wish you were my husband having your way with me?" She blew lightly in his ear before she stepped back. Severus stared at her for a moment before shrugging a shoulder.

"As I said, I was young," he repeated. "Surely you don't think that any eighteen year-old boy would walk away from the spectacle you and Rodolphus were making? Besides, you were quite beautiful." She smirked. "Once." He was pleased to see her eyes narrow in anger.

"Now, Bella, why don't you tell me what this is really all about?" he questioned as he clasped his hands behind his back and began to walk in a slow circle around her. "Is it, perhaps, that you no longer find yourself in the position that you once held? That you do not have the Dark Lord's ear as you once did?" She turned as he walked around her, always keeping him in her line of sight, but Severus would have expected nothing less. Despite her mental state, she was still one of the more formidable witches he had ever known.

Severus stopped and took a step towards her. Their bodies were nearly touching as he looked down his nose at her. He grasped her arms and walked her backward until the backs of her knees hit the edge of an armchair and she fell unceremoniously into it. Severus leaned forward and braced himself on the arms of the chair, staring her in the eye.

"Do you think you can use me, the Dark Lord's most trusted servant, to get back into his good graces?" He saw something flash in her eyes and he sneered. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He pushed away from her and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. Bellatrix rose from the chair and stepped toward him.

"I do not need anyone to help me regain my place at the Dark Lord's side," she snarled. "I have not lost it." Severus snorted in amusement. "_I_ was the one that continued to search for our Lord after his disappearance. _ I_ spent years in Azkaban knowing he would return to us. What did you do Severus? Mourn for your precious Mudblood and hide behind Dumbledore's skirts?"

Severus' jaw worked and in a moment he was on her. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the bookcase next to them.

"I did what the Dark Lord expected me to do," he hissed. "I maintained my cover within the castle so that when the time came I would be in place to continue my duties, under no suspicion whatsoever. And obviously I was successful as Dumbledore never suspected me for a moment before I took his life. Do not presume to tell me my place, Bella." He squeezed her throat one last time before he released her. She sunk to the floor, coughing and wheezing. She raised her head and looked at him triumphantly.

"My, my Severus," she crooned as she pulled herself to her feet. She stalked towards him once again. "Such passion from such a," she ran a finger around one of the buttons on his frock coat, "buttoned-up man." Her fingers ran up his chest until her hand came to rest on his shoulder. "But then, I already know all about your passion."

She winked and then released him, turning and picking up a bottle of wine from the sideboard. She poured herself a glass and took a sip, watching him over the rim. He knew she was playing some kind of game, but he had no idea just what it was. And quite honestly, he had no desire to try and work it out either.

"You can't mean you've forgotten," Bellatrix pouted when he did not respond.

"Clearly, you don't know what you're talking about Bella," he replied. "Not that it is any great surprise. You have become rather…addled as of late."

"Well, I suppose I cannot blame you," she said. "Sometimes _memories_ are hard to keep." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stem the oncoming headache.

"Either tell me what you wish to say or leave my presence," he snapped. Bellatrix laughed again. She continued to sip at the wine, that ridiculous smile on her face like the cat that had swallowed the canary. He shook his head with a sigh, retrieved his book and sat down on the sofa. He had no intention of playing her games.

He read for a few minutes before he heard her move and a quick glance over the top of his book revealed that she was sashaying towards him. He swallowed a groan of irritation and ignored her, hoping that she would simply tire of her game and leave him alone. He wondered if a dinner cooked by the Malfoy house elves was really worth all of this.

She stopped in front of him and shoved his crossed leg to the floor. Plucking the book from his hands and dropping on the side table, she gathered her skirts and knelt on the sofa, a knee on either side of his legs.

"Kindly remove yourself from my person," he drawled but she simply smirked at him and settled onto his lap.

"Now, now Sevvie, don't you want to play?" she asked in a pout.

"Not particularly," he said dryly. "And definitely not with you."

"That's not what you used to say," she returned. He sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment. He wondered how Rodolphus could stand her; although that probably explained why the man was rarely around, save for meetings.

"I do not know where you came by this ridiculous notion that something happened between us in the past, but I can assure you that it did not," he said firmly. "Are you sure you haven't taken one too many Cruciatus curses?" She threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh Severus, always so witty," she said with a grin. She moved her hands to his shoulders and locked them behind his neck. "I promise you that my notion is neither ridiculous nor untrue. You just don't…remember." His eyes narrowed as he studied her. She leaned closer to him, opening her eyes wide.

"Go ahead," she purred. "Look." He hesitated. Although the Dark Lord knew that he was a Legilimens as well as an Occlumens, he did not know the extent to which Severus excelled in the practice. Thinking that his spy was simply advanced enough to keep Dumbledore from his head, the Dark Lord never once thought that Severus was capable of feeding him false memories.

Bellatrix had some talent in the art herself, having taught Draco a few things the previous year. While looking at her memories would not expose his mastery, per se, he had no idea what game she was playing or if she was trying to trap him in some way. Still, he just wanted to be rid of the woman and it looked as if he would not get that wish unless he followed her whims. Strengthening his shields so she had no hope of even cracking them, let alone getting through, he drew his wand, whispered the incantation and dove in.

It was chaotic at first, not that he hadn't expected it to be, but soon memories began making their way to the forefront. Memories starring him it seemed; the night he took the Mark, the not-so-subtle glances he sent a younger Bellatrix's way when she passed by him, the night that he had come upon she and Rodolphus and hadn't been able to stop watching. But then there were others, others that Severus had no recollection of. Bella running a hand down his arm as she passed by, her winking at him from across the room, the two of them kissing in a shadowy alcove at Lestrange Manor, Severus groping her breasts over the top of her robes. He nearly pulled himself from her mind at that, but another set of memories came forth and beckoned him.

He was taking her against the wall in one of the dungeon rooms. She was straddling him on one of the armchairs in the far recesses of the library. She was on her knees in front of him and had him in her mouth. She was screaming as he pounded into her. Finally, he tore himself from her mind and recoiled against the back of the sofa, a look of horror on his face.

She laughed and leaned into him, her tongue licking the shell of his ear, her hands travelling down his chest. He grabbed her wrists and stopped the movement of her hands, shoving her from his lap in the process. She landed in a heap on the floor, but still she threw her head back and cackled.

He strode away from her, trying to reconcile what he had just seen. She could have shown him memories of her with another and simply inserted him into them; however, he doubted she knew that much about the art. Not to mention the fact that the Dementors had seriously wreaked havoc with her mind. And as far as he knew she had never seen him naked. She would have had to have done to be able to come up with such a perfect likeness of him, which could only mean that the memories were real. He felt like retching.

"Come now, Severus," she said from her spot on the floor, sitting back on her hands and pushing her breasts forward. "Don't you want to revisit old memories? You were always very…satisfying." She licked her lips and he turned from her in disgust. He heard her stand and before he could move she had wrapped her arms around his waist, running her hands up his chest. He grabbed her wrists and held her hands away from him.

"Why so shy, Sevvie?" she whined. "You never were before." He spun and captured both her wrists in one hand, the other gripping her chin tightly.

"Do _not_ touch me," he hissed.

"That's not what you used to say," she cackled. She pulled one of her hands free and groped him through his trousers. "That's not what this is saying either."

He pulled her hands away from him and pushed her backwards to the stone wall. He slammed her arms up on either side of her body and shoved a knee against her leg to hold her immobile.

"You altered my memories," he accused. She laughed.

"Of course I did," she replied.

"Why?" he growled.

"Well my husband _was_ a very jealous man," she said with a sad sigh. "I couldn't have you fawning all over me all of the time. He would have killed you. And then how would we have had any fun?" Severus' hands tightened on her wrists and she grinned wickedly.

"If Rodolphus was so jealous, why did you pursue me?" he demanded. He knew she had to have made the first move; he never would have had the courage to seduce another man's wife, especially not one that was in the Dark Lord's inner circle.

"Because I knew you wanted me." Severus' eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. He _had_ wanted her, once upon a time. She had been beautiful and was the epitome of a walking advertisement for sex. Most of the young men that were initiated into the Death Eaters with Severus held some kind of fantasy about the woman.

"And it was good," she continued, her voice becoming sultry. "So good." He flinched involuntarily and she managed to work her leg out from under his so his knee settled between her legs. "You saw the memories, Severus." She ground against his leg. "You saw how you made me scream for you. You can have that again."

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards her, plundering his mouth with her tongue. He shoved her away from him so she hit her head against the wall. She gasped and then laughed again as he backed away a few steps, the rage building in him. When she stepped forward once more, his wand was at her throat and he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," he hissed. She snarled back at him and drew her own wand, screaming something at him before he could stop her. In seconds all the memories, every one that she had shown him including others that she hadn't, flooded back into his consciousness. Bellatrix grinned ferally as his mouth fell slack and the emotions and the lust that accompanied them surged through him. He pinned her body to the wall with his own, breathing heavily into her ear, trying to get himself under control.

He could feel her hands on him, working their way beneath his shirt and to the buttons on his trousers. She had him freed and in her hand before he even realized what she was doing, so swamped was he by the memories of their time together. He had been obsessed with her back then, drawn to her again and again, regardless of his feeling for Lily. He had always tried to put himself near Bellatrix at meetings, hoping she would just look at him and he had never known why. Until now.

Though she had removed the encounters from his mind, she hadn't managed to get all of the emotion that went along with them and that was why he had followed her around like some love-sick puppy. He couldn't get enough of her, they had both been insatiable it seemed. A final encounter flitted through his mind as he much younger self told her that he loved her as he came. That thought finally yanked him back to the present.

"You know that you want me Severus," she smirked triumphantly, evidence of what she said held in her hand. It would have been easy, too easy to take what she was offering. It had been some time since he had been with a woman and he could not deny that the chemistry between them had been mind-blowing. But that was before and now she was just, he shuddered. He looked down at her and she gave him that calculating smile.

As she leaned up to kiss him, he shook his head violently and pushed her away. He righted his clothing and stalked to the sideboard; pouring himself a glass of Firewhiskey and downing it in one go before pouring another. He spun around when he heard her approach. His wand was still in his hand and he had raised it and murmured the incantation before she even blinked.

"Obliviate." She blinked, once, twice then looked up at him in confusion.

"Snape," she spat. "What are you doing here?" His usual mask quickly slammed into place as he regarded her over the top of his glass with indifference.

"I was asked to dinner by Narcissa," Severus replied blandly, sipping at his glass. "And decided to spend my free time reading. Did you come to fetch me?" She sneered.

"I am not a servant," she snapped. He inclined his head and she looked at him in confusion for another second before she spun on her heel and left the library.

Severus sunk down onto the sofa, the hand holding his glass shaking slightly. He raked a hand through his hair and let out a breath. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and compose himself further. But every time he did, all he saw was Bellatrix writhing in ecstasy beneath him.

"Severus," a soft voice said. His head snapped up to see Narcissa standing in front of him.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern. He schooled his features once more.

"Yes, of course," he replied. She eyed him for a moment before she smiled.

"I came to tell you that dinner will be served shortly," she told him.

"Allow me to escort you," he said as he rose and held out his arm. Narcissa smiled and took it and the two walked into the corridor towards the dining room. They met Bellatrix as they crossed the threshold. She looked at Severus thoughtfully for a moment before she shook her head and walked to her chair. Severus watched her go, holding Narcissa's chair for her and then settling into his own. He was glad for the table that was in between him and Bellatrix and wished that he could somehow Obliviate himself.


End file.
